1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a navigation device for providing route guidance for an automobile.
2. Related Art
Many automobiles have navigation systems for aiding its drivers to reach their destination. Each navigation system has a Global positioning system (GPS) receiver with a gyroscope and with an accelerometer. The GPS receiver receives signals from a few GPS satellites to provide location information of the automobile. The gyroscope detects turning actions of the automobile while the accelerometer detects and provides acceleration force of the automobile.